Resentment
by Mishie Eru
Summary: Too much love killed her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimed.

For AoGA. I love you guys. :)

* * *

><p>"<em>What happened to forever?"<em>

"_I guess forever just ended." _

"_Please tell me you're joking! You don't love her!"_

"_If there's someone I don't love, it's you. Can't you understand that? It's over. We're done."_

"_You can't leave me, Natsume! We're engaged. You promised me forever! You can't leave me!"_

**-.-**

His head snapped up, his eyes tired and groggy. He fell asleep again.

He stared lazily at his laptop with his hand resting on his cheekbone and the other placed on top of the keyboard.

Things were getting a little bit rough for him with work and his upcoming wedding. It was all too much for Natsume to handle and the pressure was starting to build up. He needed to breathe and apparently, he needs sleep, too.

He stood up and went to the bathroom, turned on the faucet and let the cold water flow on his palms. They were trembling. He brushed his hair and leaned his hands on the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

What was happening to him? He felt like he screwed up. Something is wrong. He couldn't think straight. His mind is always wandering off somewhere, be it to Mikan, his parents or even for the preparation of the wedding.

Just then, he heard his phone ringing. He turned the faucet off, closed the bathroom lights and then the door. When he got to his desk, his eyes widened a bit at the caller.

At first he rejected the call and put back his phone inside the drawer, hoping not to have another ring. But it did. It rang again but this time, he answered it.

"I thought it was clear that-" He was cut-off by the caller. Her voice was icy, full of hatred, apathetic.

"Hello, Natsume. _Na-fu-me! Hef me!"_

He heard muffled noises from the background and he swore he heard his name. But that voice. It was Mikan's voice. He couldn't be wrong. It was her voice! He banged his fist on the table and his eyes were furious.

"Fuck. What did you do to her?"

He heard her laugh and it wasn't so pleasing to hear.

"Whatever do you mean? What did I do to her? Natsume, dear, I just wanted to get to know her better. I want to know the people you're acquainted to. Is that too much?"

"Why are you doing this? What did she ever do to you, Sumire?" He said through gritted teeth.

"What did she ever do to me? She stole everything from me! My happiness, my future, you! She's a selfish person, Natsume! How could she not see how much I loved you?"

"She didn't steal anything from you. I chose to love her. You just won't accept it."

"What are you saying? You love me, I know you do. You're just saying that because you pity her."

Sumire almost sound desperate. At the back of her mind, she was still hoping, begging for him to come back to her.

"Where are you?"

"What, so you could get her, marry her, have a million babies and live happily ever after? That's not going to happen. Not on my fairy tale."

His patience was running low. He was afraid what Sumire might do to Mikan. He needed to reach them, to get Mikan and keep her safe and he needed to do this fast.

"Just tell me where you are and we'll talk. Don't do things you'll regret!"

"Find me…quick. That is if you'll still make it on time."

His eyes caught sight of his car keys and his hand moved to grab it. Then, the line went dead.

* * *

><p>R and R :)<p>

Much love, **Mich 11-05-11 1:11 AM **


	2. Chapter 2

Still disclaimed.

I still love you, AoGA. :)

* * *

><p>"<em>I love Mikan."<em>

"_But I love you more than she loves you!"_

"_That won't change anything."_

"_Please tell me you love me."_

"_I tried to love you."_

"_Then why not try again, Natsume? Please."_

**-.-**

Mikan was someone precious to him. She was a childhood friend, someone whom he grew up and shared most of his childhood days with. Year after year, he'd grown to love her. He wasn't so sure of her feelings for him. He never asked nor did she left hints. He was skeptical if he would tell her or just leave it untold.

When they were fourteen, he promised to himself he was going to tell her. Just when he was about to knock on their front door, he heard a gunshot. Frantically, he opened the door and was stunned to see Mikan's father pointing the gun at the lifeless man that lay still on the floor, bathing in his own pool of blood.

She was crying and her father was gesturing at Natsume not to say a word. He was told to go home and just come back the next day but when tomorrow came, all he saw was an empty house. No Mikan in sight and her family.

Rumors spread like wildfire around their neighborhood saying the Sakuras's left because loan sharks were after them. Natsume couldn't do anything for her.

Time passed by and he met Sumire. She was a persistent girl, always claiming her love for Natsume but no matter what she does, he never fell for her and her little tactics.

When they were sixteen, she made a bet with him. She told him they're going to play Natsume's favorite online game. If he wins, she'll leave him alone, but if she wins, Sumire can have one wish granted. With Natsume's ego, he said yes never knowing she planned and practiced this for a long time.

We all know what happened. He lost.

"_Be my boyfriend and marry me when we're older, Natsume-kun!"_

A promise is a promise.

Things went well with the two of them. They graduated together and planned for a good future. Everything was set out and Sumire was happy to know it went according to plan and that her childish schemes had gone the way she wanted it to happen. Natsume wasn't all that happy, but he didn't have that much choice.

He almost forgot about the love he had for Mikan. He lost hope of ever seeing her again and thus promising forever for Sumire. But not until one day when he was going to work and his eyes suddenly caught sight of a girl with brunette hair, standing just outside the place where he was employed.

He approached her and his heart almost leapt out from his chest when he saw her again, his Mikan. He never told Sumire that he was seeing her every day. Then, his love for her went stronger than the promise he gave for Sumire. He decided he wanted to marry Mikan and she said yes.

The only problem was how to tell Sumire.

* * *

><p>It's still as short as Chapter 1. I like short chapters. :)<p>

Much love, **Mich 11-06-11 8:05 PM**


	3. Chapter 3

"_I can't do this anymore!"_

"_Don't give up! Just please don't. I'll do anything!"_

"_Why can't you understand? I told you, I'm marrying Mikan, not you. I'm sick and tired of you and your mother controlling everything! It's never going to work! It never did."_

"_I can always tell my mom, Natsume. There's a way for everything!"_

"_And I'm choosing the other way, the one with Mikan standing at the altar by my side. If you'd be cooperative enough, I might send you an invitation."_

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Why is it so hard for you to understand?"_

**-.-**

He turned off the engine of his car. He wanted everything to stop. His conscience was driving him ballistic and he couldn't live another day without telling her the whole damn truth.

He started to become fidgety.

He looked to his right and saw the girl he'd always dreamed of going home to. The girl he wanted to cook for his breakfast, to be the one whom he sleeps at night and kiss good morning when dawn breaks. She was the girl he wanted to promise forever.

Mikan held his hand reassuringly, silently telling him that they are in this together. He gripped it tighter and kissed her forehead. With one last sigh, he got out of the car and knocked on the front door of the Shouda's residence.

"Natsume, is that you?" He heard her say after his fifth knock. He heard running inside the house and a little bit of laughters.

Sumire opened the door widely and was about to tackle him with a hug. "Great timing! Mom just finished cook- oh. Who's this?"

She turned her head towards Mikan who just bowed her head. Sumire gave a hesitant smile before turning her gaze back to Natsume.

"You didn't tell you had company."

"We'll take this outside."

Natsume grabbed her hand and led her beside his car with Mikan towing behind them, giving a fair distance for them to talk.

Sumire gave him a very worried look. She rubbed her forearm with her hand, starting to feel cold.

"What's all this about?" She asked.

"There's no easy way to say this." He couldn't look at her straight in the eye.

"I don't like where this is going."

"Her name's Mikan. I know you know about her."

"If you're going to tell me you're breaking up with me for her, I'm not going to listen."

Natsume stayed silent. Her eyes were firm and fierce but as seconds passed, she wavered. She grasped his collar and hit his chest. She was already crying and she hated it.

"Is this an advance April Fool's joke? Seriously, it's not funny. Stop kidding around!"

Sumire laughed. How could he play tricks on her when he knew she was a sensitive person? She hit his shoulder blade playfully and held his hand, motioning him to go with her inside the house for dinner. But Natsume didn't move. He stayed where he was standing firmly.

"Please understand. I love her so much." His voice was low and it was so heartbreaking for Sumire to hear him like this. She couldn't let him go. Why would she? She loved him too much.

"I won't let it end."

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and brushed her hair. "This talk never happened. I'm going inside and I'm going to eat a hearty dinner. A pleasant night to you."

Sumire flipped her hair and rolled her eyes at Mikan. She walked triumphantly and banged the door close.

Mikan approached Natsume right away and hugged him. "At least she knows already."

All he could do was leave everything to his mom.

Natsume's mother talked to Sumire's mom and surprisingly, she understood. She told her she didn't want Natsume to be tied up to a married life having the feelings he had. Though she did say it was a pity since everything went so well between him and Sumire. It was a great loss for he was a fine man. Sumire was lucky enough to have shared a few years of happiness with him.

When Sumire knew about it, she thought it was sabotage. She felt as though she was stabbed in the back by the people whom she trusted so much.

"I don't expect you to move on right away, but please do try to be civil with them." Her mom told her after telling her the little talk she had with Natsume's mother. "It was fate that led them back together."

Her head snapped to her and she was almost losing sanity. "Oh, please, mom, fate my ass. Isn't that a little too classic to hear? It's almost as if they were words stolen from a fairy tale book. Destiny and all those other damn things are too much of a cliché. If there's one girl for him, it's me and nobody else."

"Stop this, Sumire! Snap out of it! Natsume isn't the only boy in the world! As much as I love the thought of my only daughter getting married to the man she loves, I can't do anything about it anymore." She told her, giving her a stern glare.

She won't deny how crushed she was when she knew Natsume's mother took time to talk to her mom. Fighting for his love won't be as easy as she thought, especially when her opponents are the in-laws. It wasn't supposed to be like that. She always got what she wanted but why won't they let her keep the one she wanted the most?

"You're right. He isn't." Tears crept down her cheeks, flowing endlessly. "But he's the only boy in mine."

She turned her back on her, still crying. "Of all people, I expected you to understand me the most. You should know better that I don't do well in competitions, mom."

"This isn't a contest, Sumire."

"But why do I feel like I'm losing?"

She heard her sigh. Sumire bit her lip and just went to her room.

No, she won't lose. Not this time.

* * *

><p>A longer chapter. R and R. :3<p>

Much love, **Mich 11-16-11 6:24 PM**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimed.

The last chapter to **Resentment**.

Merry Christmas, AoGA and to everyone! :)

* * *

><p>"<em>You're going to regret ever doing this to me. Watch over Mikan, Natsume, and we'll see who's going to laugh in the end."<em>

**-.-**

Watching Mikan tied up on an old-looking chair made Sumire waver for a while. It wasn't supposed to happen like this but Natsume left her no choice. She never wanted it to reach to the point where she'd hurt the innocent. Mikan never did anything wrong, she admits, but if not for her sudden return, Natsume would have married her already.

To her,Mikan was just in her way, ruining her chance of happiness. Sumire wanted Mikan to feel how she felt when Natsume was taken away from her. She wanted to let her know just how much she suffered going through everyday knowing he will never come back.

"Smmmfffmhhm…"

She languidly turned the chair she was sitting on to Mikan, looking directly into her eyes. She wasn't crying but her eyes told Sumire that she was scared. "What?" she drawled. "Hungry? Thirsty?"

Mikan struggled, shaking her head from side to side hoping to loosen the gag by doing so but it seems it was tied a bit too tight.

"If you're not hungry then what do you want?"

"Fekk of fe gag fuufp!"

Sumire brushed off the stray locks of her permed hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ears as she mentally slapped herself, laughing. "Oh, silly me. I forgot about you being gagged. Well, honey, too bad. I'm not going to untie that soon. I'm afraid I don't like hearing you cursing at me for kidnapping you. My conscience, as it is, isn't working its job."

Mikan stopped trying to break free and just sat there fighting tears from escaping. She looked so lost, so distraught.

Sumire never meant to go this far and silently, as she looked away, straight to the open window of the attic, she wished she hadn't resolved to this. Her smile was erased in an instant, replaced with a sour look.

"_Please, forgive me."_

Ever so slowly, she withdrew a pistol from the drawer beside her, hands trembling and with tears streaking down her pale cheeks, she thought of him.

"_I love you so much, Natsume."_

Sumire stood up and hid the gun behind her as she moved closer to Mikan. The latter was oblivious to what was going on. But she must have known something bad was bound to happen. She stopped a few inches in front of Mikan and raised her hand to cover her eyes.

She aimed the gun against her chest.

"Mikan, this will only hurt a little bit."

She could feel her hand getting wet. Mikan was crying as Sumire pulled the trigger.

And in a split second, she felt like she was going to be deaf. It was the most sickening sound she heard.

_**-.-**_

Natsume frantically dialed Sumire's number again and again but she just wouldn't pick up. He didn't know where to go. She never left any hints as to where they were located but he just knew they were close.

He was driving at full speed. He didn't care. He just wants to be where they were. He needed to make Mikan safe in his arms.

The traffic light turned red, making him hit the steering wheel and just in time, his phone rang. He grabbed it right away and answered it when he saw who the caller was.

"Mikan?"

There was silence.

"Fuck! Answer me! Where are you? What did Sumire do to you?" His anger was rising to its peak.

"_Natsume…" _

Natsume knew it wasn't Mikan's voice but it was gentle, full of remorse.

"Sumire?" he called. His heart was pounding so hard against his chest that he was afraid it might break out. "What did you do to Mikan? I swear-"

"_I…I think-"_

"You think what? WHAT?"

"_Natsume, I-I think I just broke her heart."_

His eyes widened and he drove off even if the light was still red. Without ending the call, he drove to where he hadn't thought of going after Mikan's return- the Shouda's residence.

But before he even got there, he heard a gun's loud bang.

A tear slowly crept down his cheek. It was over.

**-.-**

"_I love you, Natsume!"_

"_I love you, too, Sumire."_

"_I'm so happy! It's the first time you told me you loved me!"_

**-.-**

"_I'm sorry…"_

* * *

><p>R and R. Tell me what you think! :)<p>

Much love, **Mich 12-24-11 12:22 PM**


End file.
